


The Gift Conundrum

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has some issues accepting gifts for his birthday. Even from his girlfriend.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Posted August, 2015.

**Molly:** *walks up to Sherlock in the lab* Happy birthday! *leans down and kisses him*  
  
 **Sherlock:** *looking quite pleased* Mm. A very good day Dr. Hooper. *swivels on his stool* I was thinking after your shift we could- *pauses*  
  
 **Molly:** What?  
  
 **Sherlock:** What are you hiding? *notices a container behind her back*  
  
 **Molly:** *blushes* Well…  
  
 **Sherlock:** You got me a gift? *grimaces*  
  
 **Molly:** Yes. So? I am your girlfriend and well, we did go on holiday for mine last year.   
  
**Sherlock:** That was a coincidence.  
  
 **Molly:** *sceptically* Right. Anyway… Here. *hands him a container with a small bow on top*  
  
 **Sherlock:** *examines it* Molly! *excited* Osmia avosetta!   
  
**Molly:** *beaming* Mhm.  
  
 **Sherlock:** How did you?  
  
 **Molly:** Old pal from uni pulled a few strings.  
  
 **Sherlock:** That- *calms down* is a unique gift, but you really shouldn’t have.   
  
**Molly:** But you love bees.  
  
 **Sherlock:** I do. And while I am not opposed to kind gestures, you shouldn’t feel obligated to give me any gifts on my birthday.   
  
**Molly:  
**  
 **Sherlock:** It’s a preposterous celebration of the day a child is passed through a mother’s uterus and must live co-dependently for years to come. If this shall go to anyone, it should be my mother.  
  
 **Molly:** Your mother?  
  
 **Sherlock:** *adamantly* Yes.  
  
 **Molly:** Fine. *snatches it back* I don’t know how she’ll react, but if it makes the most logical sense, I don’t see why not.  
  
 **Sherlock:** Wait! *looks down with a sigh*  
  
 **Molly:** Yes?  
  
 **Sherlock:** I think I should keep it still. My mother does not know the slightest about beekeeping.  
  
 **Molly:** I could always return it to the lab.  
  
 **Sherlock:** That won’t be necessary. *takes it back*   
  
**Molly:** *slyly* But it’s a gift…  
  
 **Sherlock:** *narrows his eyes and pouts* But it’s my birthday.   
  
**Molly:** *chuckles and places a kiss to his forehead* Well happy birthday then, Sherlock. *goes to leave* I’ll see you tonight when I get off?  
  
 **Sherlock:** Yes!  
  
 **Molly:** I have another gift for you.  
  
 **Sherlock:** Really?  
  
 **Molly:** Yes. But I don’t know if I want to give you it if you plan on rejecting me again…  
  
 **Sherlock:** No! *hops off the stool* I mean, why not. I promise I won’t.  
  
 **Molly:** *shaking her head* Good, because I really don’t feel comfortable giving this one to your mother.


End file.
